Winning You Back
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: [Sequel to Unsuspecting Love] Kagome came back after two years. She's in her last year of highschool and she's happy she gets to spend it with Inuyasha. But he's acting different, something's wrong.
1. Prologue

A/N: If you new to my story I don't think you need to read Unsuspecting Love to get this, but some things will be confusing if you don't. I suggest you do though. To all my old readers, I'm glad that you enjoyed Unsuspecting Love. I thought it was a great story. What happened to Kagome in the two years will also be revealed in later chapters.

Just so you know, Hiten is _not_ paired with Kagome. Even though I like that paring, it won't happen as this is an Inuyasha x Kagome. Hiten and Kagome are like brother and sister. Nothing more. I will also be taking this story slower then Unsuspecting Love. I'm not going to rush into anything. Bear with me here.

This chapter will be short, as it's the prologue. You can't kill me cause it's short. It was made to be short.

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this ever again in this story. I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me!

* * *

Winning You Back

Prologue

_I'm Back, but you don't even care!_

* * *

This was her last weekend to enjoy herself. Kagome just got back from unpacking and decided to go for a walk. It was a warm sunny day with birds chirping. It seems like a beautiful day. But looks can be deceiving. In this case, today wasn't going to be as good as it seemed.

She was surprised when Inuyasha didn't show up at her house to greet her back, it made her heart break. Sango told her he was at some meeting with Sesshomaru. They are rich after all, but she didn't believe it for a second. Who would? Suddenly a meeting pops up and he can't welcome her back, she really doubted it was a meeting.

He has rarely been on the computer, and when he finally decides to show his face, he says he was busy with work. When did he get a job? She thinks it is just some cover up. But for what? What is there to hide from her? She thought lovers were supposed to tell each other everything? In his case, she guessed not.

They told each other everything. Secrets, old crushes, family issues, and even problems and flaws in their families. It was weird for her as he always told her everything. Talking online they told each other stuff they never told anyone before. Why hide something now? It didn't make any sense.

The last few months after she told him she was coming back, he was never on the computer and he rarely answered her calls. Usually his brother would answer and say he wasn't here. She sighed in frustration. What could be going on in her boyfriends' head? He was never like this till three months ago.

When she first moved they would call each other every night and talk on the phone. That slowly went down from a week, a couple weeks, month, and so on and so forth. She knew moving would make their relationship harder, but this hard? It wasn't right. There has to be something he knows that she doesn't.

Thinking about this only made her head hurt more. How can someone like Inuyasha be so complicated? His life was perfect; he had everything a guy could ever want he even had her, Kagome. Is he so blind he cannot see all the great gifts Kami has given him? Maybe being rich did have its downsides.

While Kagome was away she learned a lot about Inuyasha. Like how Sesshomaru and him were only half-brothers as they had different moms. How his father had been the famous demon InuTashio. Sesshomaru was even ruler of the western lands till times passed and people used technology.

'_It must have been hard.'_ Being from 500 years in the past, and growing up to see the world today. They were practically history itself. But they never told anyone who they really were. If they told someone they were demons would they even believe it? Some people would and some wouldn't. You really never know.

She was sitting on a bench in the park letting her memories and thoughts engulf her, leaving her unknown to what was happening outside her mind. A figure walked up to her and sat down next to her. She heard a noise and quickly shook her thoughts out and looked to see who sat next to her. It was Hiten.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there, I guess my own memories and thoughts kept me from realizing that," she apologized. Noticing his worried expression, she smiled dryly. "Don't worry it's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" He asked. You're the on trying to put on a fake smile and you say it's nothing? Something's wrong, I can tell."

"You treat me like I don't know myself, I do!" She yelled. Stop budding into my life." She noticed what she just said and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry Hiten. It's just that I haven't seen Inuyasha since I came back. Gomen, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Hn."

"You not mad at me are you?" A small smile appeared on his face. Her mood lifted as she saw it. "Gomen again, you know how I get sometimes."

"Yeah."

"I can't be sitting here talking! I need to find Inuyasha-"

"What's wrong?" Why did he ask that? He knew what was wrong. She hasn't seen Inuyasha since she came back. He could feel her pain in a way. Maybe he shouldn't but into her business like this. He stood up.

A tear slid down her face. "Where are you going?"

"Home, want me to take you home?" He smiled at her. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Don't let Inuyasha's stupid actions bring you down. He doesn't deserve you if he doesn't even show up for when you finally come back."

She nodded, but quickly changed the subject to answer his question from earlier. "No it's okay. I have some things to deal with before I go home." She got up and hugged him goodbye. Then he left.

Hiten was like a brother to her. A long lost brother. Someone to care for her when she was down. Someone who knows how she feels even though she doesn't show it. Souta was a good brother, her perfect little brother, but it was always good to have someone who you could talk about personal things to. Hiten was like her older brother, her worst enemy through her first year of high school, is now her most trusted friend next to Sango.

She stood up. She knew what she had to do now; Hiten made that clear for her. To go to Inuyasha's and demand an answer on why he hasn't visited her. She was going to figure it out, one way or another.

* * *

_Prologue is done! The next chapter will have Inuyasha in it I think. Like I said before, this story is going to move slowly, but I'm sure we'll see him next chapter!_

* * *

Japanese Dictionary

Kami-God

Gomen-Sorry

* * *

_Review! _

_Ja ne!_

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**


	2. Moonlit Night

* * *

Winning You Back

Chapter 1

_Moonlit Night_

* * *

After hearing Hiten's encouraging words, she took off to find Inuyasha. She needed to know why he didn't show up. He meant everything to her, yet he said he was busy. A pool of doubt filled her mind. She had to see Inuyasha and find out what's wrong. If she doesn't there friendship along with their love might be lost.

She walked on the sidewalk lost in thought, not even noticing the people around here.

The clouds were dark and it would rain any second. Kagome didn't care. The slight chance that she might see Inuyasha kept her going. The thought of being in his warm embrace made her continue.

It started to rain then poor.

The rain poured down on her making her wince slightly. That didn't stop her from continuing on, nothing will. She was determined to get to his house even if it meant getting a mere cold. She could remember when she first moved. She wasn't happy at first, but after talking to him on the phone cheered her up.

-_Flashback_-

She grasped the necklace tightly in her hands, never wanting to let go. She would treasure this gift forever. Souta, her brother, came into her room and set a box of her stuff on her bed. Then he left. She put the necklace on her desk and walked over to her bed.

She started to put the stuff from the box away. Why was fate so cruel? What did she do to deserve this? Nothing. After putting her stuff away she lay on her bed, thinking about the last day they shared together.

To some people a dance is nothing special, but to others, it's a treasured memory, one that she wishes to always keep. That night might have been the last time she would ever see him again. Ahh yes, fate is cruel, but she knew in her heart they would meet up again someday. There was no doubt about it. Her only question was when?

She wished she could see him again, hold him, kiss him, and touch him, anything. A tear trickled down her cheek. She really was lost without him. It was if she was isolated in her own world, cut out from everyone else. She knew she would have to get use to her new life, make new friends and so much more. But she could only do so much without thinking of him.

After pondering for a few more minutes, she heard the phone ring. Slowly sitting up, she walked over to her desk and picked up the phone that lay there.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"I-inuyasha!"

"Kags!"

"I'm so happy you called! I have missed you so much!"

"Same here. So how's it going?"

"Terrible. My room is messy, I start school tomorrow, I have no friends that live here and the worst of all, and you're not here with me!"

Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha called her; it was a dream come true. Hearing his voice, and she's only been gone for two days, she must be the happiest girl in the world.

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Hiten also moved, and to where you are."

"Not him!"

"If he lays one finger on you-"

"I get it don't worry about it. Gomen, I have to go now."

"Later."

"Ja ne."

* * *

Kagome sat at the table lost in her own mind, twirling her food with her fork. Its not like she wasn't hungry, but she was to caught up in her own world to care about food or anything else for that matter.

Her mom looked and her and saw her zoned out face and decided to talk," Are you two happy to start school again tomorrow in a whole new school?"

"I'm ecstatic," was her daughters reply.

"Can't wait," Souta said stuffing his mouth with more food. I wonder if the teachers will be mean."

The family continued talking about various things, all except Kagome that is. She decided to keep quiet, that would less likely bring up the subject with Inuyasha. She loved, with all her heart, but talking about him when he wasn't even with her would hurt her feelings even more.

After looking at the picture in the locket one more time, she closed it. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as it seems?

_Three Days Later_

Kagome happily walked into school, after talking to Inuyasha last night nothing could get her into a bad mood, not even the devil himself. She was even popular. Life couldn't get any better, yet she didn't say it couldn't get worse did she?

After scanning around for her friends, she finally spotted them talking to...Hiten?

She ran up to them. "Guys!"

"Kagome chill out," her friend said. He won't harm us; he's the amazing Hiten!"

"Amazing...? What has gotten into you, Miharu and Sanzi? He's my worst enemy!"

"Long time no see," Hiten said looking up and down at Kagome's body. She quickly turned on her heels and walked away.

He was, different. This was going to be one long year, she just knew it.

_End Flashback_

'_Inuyasha, how can you not talk to me, I remember when I was so happy to talk to you every night. What happened to that? How come you won't answer my calls anymore, and most of all what's happening to us?'_

A limo pulled up to her and the window slowly opened. A man with silver hair and piercing gold eyes looked at her.

* * *

A/N: _Guess what? Kikyou moved! I don't have to worry about her ever again, and cause of that I will be able to update more and also have longer chapters. I should update about once or twice every week. Depending on my mood will depend on how long the chapters will be. I know I said she would meet inuyasha in this chapter, but I promise you, she does meet him next chapter._

_Thanks for all you encouraging reviews, without them I wouldn't have updated for at least another week. Gomen again for taking so long._

_Review!_

_Ja ne_

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**


	3. My Tears Call For You

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

---- Time or place change

-_Flashback_-

-

Winning You Back

Chapter 2

_My Tears Call For You_

-

She stood still looking at the person in front of her. After all this time, he was right under her nose, yet she never noticed. This black limo, she has seen it before. On her way home from school she every once in a while. This limo belonged to none other then, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...." she said walking towards him. Her voice showed sadness, and hurt. He stared into her eyes. She looked away from him and seemed to find the ground very interesting at the moment. It's not she didn't want to look at him, but doing so would hurt her even more. He was there, right in front of, yet she couldn't even glance at him. After not seeing him for so long it hurt her to even know he looked happy. The one time she glanced at him he didn't even notice her, and he was happy.

She just didn't understand it. _'What could drive him to be so...crude as in a way to put it. Maybe I should go just walk away now.'_ She got up and walked away from the limo, hearing one last word from her boyfriend, 'Feh'. She really didn't call that a good goodbye, but it was better then him doing nothing.

What caused him to just let her stand there alone in the rain. If it was the old Inuyasha, he would have told her to get in. No matter how many times she thinks the reason he didn't do it is because he never thought of it, her heart knew otherwise. She was just to scared to even think of that as a possibility.

The one thing that scared her the most was, what wasn't he telling her. Something isn't right here and she knows he's not telling her something. Whether he has a new girlfriend or he just doesn't like her anymore. But so many other possibilities stand. For all she knows he could be cheating on her. She shook that thought out of her mind.

He would never do that to her. Not in a million years, she hoped.

-

She got home, soaked.. She ran up to her room and took off her wet cloths, and put on new ones. Now that she was dry, she decided to get her mind of things by going on the computer. It usually helped her ease any pain she had.

She signed on her account. Right when she got on she looked in her mail box to see if she had mail, she had two.

-

**Subject**: I hate perverts!

**Date**: 10/2/2004 2:21:23 PM Eastern Daylight Time

**From**: CatLover AOL .com

**To**: MikoGurl27

Do you know what Miroku did to me the other day?! We were in the mall and these really cute guys were looking at me, and he groped me!! The guys laughed at me...Jerks! Anyway, Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you at his house on this date and this exact time: 10/4/2004 5:00 PM after school hours. I wonder what he wants... I hope to see you soon, later Kagome!

_Sango_

-

'_If he wants to see me it can't be all that good, especially after I saw him today. I saw Inuyasha at 12:00 noon, that must mean he told Sango to send this a few hours after he saw me. Maybe Sango is still on...'_

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Sango, I was just looking for you!

**_Cat Lover_**: Hello, to you to.

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Hello.

**_Cat Lover_**: What did you want?

**_Miko Gurl27_**: I just read you e-mail. What was the exact time you talked to him today?

**_Cat Lover_**: Oh that, around 12:15 PM he called me and told me to send this to you. I'm not sure why he didn't do it himself though lazy...

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Okay I get it, Sango. I have one question though. How come Miroku groped you in the mall? I thought he made a promise to never do that again.

**_Cat Lover_**: Ha! Him keep a promise? Where have you been Kagome?

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Not on Earth I guess.

**_Cat Lover_**: :)

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Hold on a second. I have one more e-mail to check.

**_Cat Lover_**: Okay.

She minimized the IM.

-

**Subject**: I need to have a word with you Higurashi.

**Date**: 10/2/2004 1:10 PM Eastern Daylight Time

**From**: IceLord AOL .com

**To**: MikoGurl27

Kagome, I am happy that you had a safe return back here. To the matter at hand. I bet you are wondering why Inuyasha is acting so strange. I know why and I think it is in my best regards to tell you. Since I know my half-witted brother will surely not tell you all the answers you need, I will. If you could, come to our house 10/6/04. See you then.

_Sesshomaru_

-

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Sesshomaru just sent me an e-mail.

**_Cat Lover_**: you got an e-mail from Icy Man, lucky.

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Not really lucky, but why? Do you want an e-mail from him? I can give it to you.

**_Cat Lover_**: Yeah, we can have a lot of fun with this.

**_Miko Gurl27_**: What are you planning, Sango?

**_Cat Lover_**: You'll see. Now what is his e-mail?

**_Miko Gurl27_**: IceLord AOL .com.

**_Cat Lover_**: With the period after it?

**_Miko Gurl27_**: No, I just put that there.

**_Cat Lover_**: Gotcha.

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Sango, would you like to go school shopping tomorrow? It can be a girls day out?

**_Cat Lover_**: Sure, sounds fun to me. I bet you need to fine the perfect dress for when you see Inuyasha after school on Monday.

**_Miko Gurl27_**: Sango! I have to go now. Bye.

**_Cat Lover_**: Later!

**_Miko Gurl27_**: MikoGurl27 Signed off

-

Kagome closed her laptop and went to lay in her bed. She started to cry. After getting Sesshomaru's e-mail, she's not sure if she wants to know the truth. _'Why can't everything be normal again?' _Kagome wasn't crying for herself, but for him. _'Inuyasha, how can you do this to me? What happened that brought us apart? Was it me?'_ After thinking about it for a little longer, she fell asleep.

-

A/N: _I would have got this chapter out quicker, but Kikyou decided to have a surprise visit. Just when I thought she was gone for good she decides to rear her ugly head. I hate her! This chapter was also just a little heads up on what will be happening in chapters to come. If I'm in a good mood the next time, I'll make it longer. I just noticed how short these chapters really were._

_Review!_

_Ja ne_

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**


	4. The Winds of Change

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

---Time or place change

-_Flashback_-

-

Winning You Back

Chapter 3

_The Winds of Change_

-

Kagome waited outside her house. Her best friend Sango was going to come pick her up soon. It was only going to be a matter of minutes till she came. The wind blew, making her hair fly in the wind. It was a cold breeze, which brought back memories when she first moved.

-_Flashback_-

She got out of the car, the cool breeze ruffling her dress. She put her hand on the dress to hold it down. Her family members also got out of the car and started to get some of their bags. Everyone seemed happy... all but her.

Leaving Inuyasha, leaving all of her friends, it was just too much for her to handle, and on top of all that she had to start school tomorrow. If life could get any worse...

She wrapped her arms around herself and walked up to the door of her new house. She reached her hand out and turned the knob, and the door opened. After taking off her shoes, she walked in. The house had wood floors and white walls, but that was only the walk in area.

She ran upstairs and decided to claim her room. There were three rooms, and she looked through each one. The one on her right has blue walls and wood floors. The room in the middle also had wood floors and was painted yellow. The room on the left was painted white and had blue wallpaper that lined out the room.

After a minute of thinking she decided that room on the left was hers. She went outside and grabbed a few of her bags then carried them upstairs to her newly picked out room.

'_If only Inuyasha were here,' _she thought.

-

It was already midnight and most of her stuff was already in her room. But since they didn't get the beds set up, she slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Under her pillow her hand roamed around and touched a hardcover book. She pulled it out. It said 'Journal' on the top.

-

_Dear Journal,_

_I guess you could say today has been horrible. I never felt so melancholy in my life. But, I am pretty nervous to. I start school tomorrow right, I have the right to be nervous. Maybe if Inuyasha were here with me it wouldn't be as bad. But now, I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other for a very long time. _

_Holding Hands_

_Without you,_

_I am lost._

_But with you,_

_we are a knot_

_that cannot be untied._

_I guess that's all I have to say for today. I'm sure that tomorrow I'll fill up tons of pages in here. _

_-Kagome-_

-

She closed her journal and put it back under her pillow. She snuggled up under the covers of her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

-

_She ran down the school halls. Today was a disaster. Everyone hated her and kept making fun of her, but that's only half of it. _

_She kept running down the halls, waiting to finally get out of this hellhole called school, or maybe it was life...?_

_Without even noticing someone put their foot out and she tripped, everyone was laughing at her. She quickly got up and picked up her books that were scattered across the floor. _

_After gathering them up she once again started to run out of the school. Just about as she though she was home free, Kikyou stood in the doorway._

_She silently cursed at her bad luck. _

_Even though she was only feet away from being free, freedom still seemed so far away. _

"_Move it girl!" Kikyou told her, pushing her aside. "I have business elsewhere and I'm not in the mood for you to kiss my feet today. Save yourself." With that said and done, she walked away, her hair swaying behind her as she walked._

"_Bitch," she silently cursed._

_She ran out of the school building and headed home. Her mom called out to her," Kagome!"_

"_Kagome!"_

-

She shot up out of her sleeping bag! "Mom?!"

"Dear, get ready for school or your going to be late." Her mom then left the room closing the door behind her.

She quickly slipped of her cloths and put on some clean ones. Having no time to do anything else, she grabbed a brush from her bag and ran downstairs and put her shoes on and grabbed her backpack from the floor. She ran out the door saying a quick 'bye' to her mom.

She ran the brush through her hair making it silky looking and soft.

She ran up to the school and opened the doors, There she saw what would actually make her life a living hell, Hiten.

-_End Flashback_-

'_The Winds of Change are blowing. I can't keep waiting, I need to know why he is ignoring me, and now. Otherwise, I just don't know what!'_Her thoughts were cut short whenshe heard the sound of a car. Sango pulled up andshe ran over and jumped into the car.

"Sango," Kagome greeted.

"Kagome," Sango greeted.

The girls both giggled and smiled. Boy, did they both need this girl's day out or what?

-

"You wait here while I go use the bathroom," Sango informed her as she walked away.

"Typical Sango," she mumbled. She took a seat and put her hand up to her face and rested her head on her palm, leaning on the marble counter next to her.

"Waiting for someone?" she heard a voice ask.

Not even looking to see who it was she replied," of course, Hiten Kinomori."

"How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have half a brain," she replied sarcastically.

"I never would have guessed."

She was just about to make a comeback when Sango came back. "Ready to...go?"

"I have to go Hiten, later."

"Can I come?"

"No!" the girls replied in unison.

"Why?"

"Girl's day out!" Then they walked away.

"Kagome, if you ask me I think Hiten likes you. He always seems to hang around you and everything."

"No, he's like a brother to me Sango and I'm like his sister. There is nothing going on between us!"

"Sure." She threw her hair up into a ponytail and faced Kagome, her best friend. "You may not like him...but he likes you." She smiled and then walked forward. "Coming?" She saw her nod.

"Inuyasha...I'm afraid, there needs to be a change..."

-

-

_A/N: See, it was a tiny bit longer then the last chapter. I'll do my best to make them really long and much better written. It's hard to concentrate on writing when your life is messed up. I can only go on the computers on the weekends now as I'm grounded from using them on weekdays till my science grade goes up. Isn't a C a good enough grade? I'll update whenever I am able. Please be patient, the longer you wait the more of a chance the chapters will be longer...hopefully._

_Shippoukittycat: LOL! I'm glad you love it so much, though I think I could do way better in writing this story. Now I feel happy and like I could update a million times!_

_Sesshy's kitten: That's a whole lot of 'updates' you put there. : ) I'll do my best and update quick with you amazing review!_

_I just had to answer to those two reviews! : ) Thanks for everyone else who reviewed to, all your reviews urged me to continue writing! So you lknow, all these flashbacks are very important later on. There in the story for a reason!_

_Review!_

_Ja ne_

_**Kagome Goddess Of Light**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**


	5. Down and Dirty

"Talking"

_Thinking _

---Time or Place Change

-_Flashback_-

-

Winning You Back

 Chapter 4

 _Down and Dirty_

-

After going having a talk with Sango yesterday Kagome decided it was time to give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine. No more moping around for her. The Kagome he knew is gone. Here enters the new Kagome, one who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Even if it means getting a little dirty.

She smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror as she applied eyeliner to her eyes to complete her new look. All it took was a little makeup and, bam! —She was a whole new person. After scanning her face once more, she left the bathroom and ran downstairs. She slipped her high heels on and ran out the door.

-

She walked over to her locker and grabbed a few books, then closed it. After thinking about it a little, she wasn't as melancholy about changing who she was as much as she thought she would be. What as of so much can a little makeup and a new change of clothes can do to a girl. She took out her little compact mirror and checked her face one more time, making sure everything was perfect. _Oh boy is Inuyasha going to flip when he sees me._ Knowing that her face was as close to perfection as she would get it she put her compact mirror away and headed to her first class.

She was kinda' disappointed knowing that she didn't have her first class with Inuyasha. That disappointment passed once she thought of the look on his face when he did see her. But her looks were only the beginning.

-_Flashback_-

"Are you sure you want to change who you are, Kagome?" Sango asked her. "It's a big risk to take, changing who you are completely."

"I'm positive," she replied confidently. "He needs to open his eyes and I'm afraid this is the only way to do it."

_Promise that you always will..._

"Well, let's teach you how to be a naughty girl then," Sango said, still unsure of her best friends decision.

_Keep candles lit of the windowsill_

_You know I'll be comin' home_

-_End Flashback_-

-

Kagome knew it wasn't the best decision, but it was the only one that would work. And personally, she liked the change so far. The only thing left she has to do is check out how it well it works on Inuyasha, and others as well.

_You know I never wanted to go away_

_But what am I suppose to say..._

Without looking where she was going, she ran into none other than... Inuyasha. Kagome quickly caught her footing and looked at him as he started to swear under his breath. He finally got a good look at the person who ran into him.

"K-Kagome?" He was shocked to see her wearing what she was. It wasn't like her. Kagome took this chance to show him she wasn't the same anymore.

"Your caught, Inuyasha," she said seductively. She smirked at him, then brushed past him. Oh how things have changed.

_When I hear the sounds of the trumpet call_

_Who says..._

_All is fair in love and war_

He only stared at her like she was a million bucks walking in the hallways unnoticed by everyone else when she really stuck out like a sore thumb. (A/N: Did you understand that? If not ask me and I'll explain it to you.)

-

Kagome walked into the bathroom and took out her locket Inuyasha had given her. She fingered it, covering every inch with her fingers. No matter how much she tried to change herself, one thing would never change was her love for Inuyasha.

_Your pictures kept close to my heart_

_Letters all but fall apart_

_Each night I read them over again_

A tear trickled down her cheek. It was harder to confront him than she thought. It was so easily planned; only a few changes here and there. Then she remembered how he acted towards her when she saw him in the Limo.

_You know I never wanted to go away_

_But what am I suppose to say_

She brushed her tears away. This wasn't the time to cry and mourn over the past. This was time to find out what's been wrong with him. Being naughty is the only way to find out.

_When I hear the sounds of the trumpet call_

_Who says..._

She looked at his picture one last time, letting her memories of him flood away, back to where they came. The bell rang as the first warning for her to get to her classroom.

_You know I never wanted to go away_

_I swear_

_It's war_

"Better get going..." she mumbled to herself.

-

-

-

-

_A/N: I know, this chapter was horrible! But I have the worst writers' block ever! I had the idea down, but I had a hard time trying to put it into words. Sorry! I though the song went good with this part of the story, didn't you? I love Drowning Pool's 'Love and War' which is what was in the story. They're my favorite band of all time. 'Love and War' is also my favorite song...then 'Getting Away with Murder' by Papa Roach. Anyway I'm sorry for the sucky update! _

_Ray12304: That was a whole lot of...'I love it!'. I feel so special now. It makes me so happy! Thanks for that really long and nice review!_

_inulova4lyfe: Your right, parents do think B's are D's. Then for me C's must be F's...great. But about Hiten and Kagome fluff...I might have to put some in here to make some parts believable. I need to trick Inuyasha's mind somehow. Little Kagome can't be sweet forever, though I like her that way better..._

_P.S. I might change my pen name or whatever it is called to something else like...DarkGoddess or something like that. Well just though you should know for if I do change it._

_Review!_

_Ja ne_

_Kagome Goddess Of Light_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_


	6. Choices, But No Answers

"Talking"

_Thinking_

-_Flashback_-

-

Winning You Back

Chapter 5

_Choices, But No Answers_

_-_

A tug of hope dawned on Kagome as she sat down under a tree to eat her lunch. During most of the day Inuyasha was looking at her, staring at her heavily as she passed by him in the hallways and even when she was sitting in the classroom, doing her best to act as naughty as she could be. Everyone seemed surprised, and ashamed, on how Kagome was acting. But that didn't bother her as much as why Inuyasha wouldn't talk to her. No matter how much he looked at her, he would never talk to her. Even if he didn't know it it was hurting her so much.

She took a bite into her sandwich, enjoying its tastes as much as she could. Lunch was the only part of day she enjoyed anymore. She could sit under the tree, eat, and watch her surroundings as events unfolded right in front of her eyes. Kagome laid her back against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes, letting the breeze cool her down.

"Kagome?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see a tall shadowy figure come up to her. She let out a shriek, which scared nearby birds out of their positions they were perched in in the tree.

"Kagome, it's me Sango!" She told her best friend, who was still shaking. Hearing her friend's voice, she got a better look and noticed it was indeed her best friend.

"Don't _do_ that, you almost scared the life out of me!"

"I didn't mean to scare you. It wasn't _my_ fault you were staring off into space. But that's not what I'm here to talk about."

Kagome slowly turned her gaze over to her friend, eyeing her suspiciously. "Then what are you here for?"

"I have some good news and some good news and some bad news, which will both turn our bad in the-"

"Just tell me the good news first, Sango." Kagome turned to face her friend, who took a seat next to her. While her friend got comfy Kagome sat there, tapping her fingers against her skin. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"Yeah, yeah. The good news it that Inuyasha seems to be paying more attention to you know then he was before. Meaning, our plan is working." She sighed and then continued. "The bad news --I figured out why he has been ignoring you lately."

Kagome gasped. She was finally going to learn why he ignored her, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to know, now that Sango seemed so down about saying it. She stiffened a little bit as Sango began to open her mouth to tell her.

"He's... seeing someone else," she said loud and clearly, making sure every word got out and that Kagome could hear it. Scared to see her friend's face, she turned her head slightly and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and the makeup she was wearing was mixing with the tears making her look like an awful mess.

"D-Do you... know... w-ho?" She managed to ask between sniffs, trying her best not to burst out into tears.

"It's..."

"S-Sango... don't tell me it's her. It can't... be h-her! Sango?!" She was doing her best not to get up and run away. But when she didn't answer, she knew it had to be her. She got up as quick as she could and jolted off to her house.

"I'm... sorry Kagome," Sango whispered into the wind as her best friend ran home. She now knew that nothing would be the same. Not for a while at least. "She'll never trust anyone again, just like before." She got up and brushed the grass of her skirt, then left inside the school.

-

Kagome ran inside her house and bolted up to her room, ignoring her moms calls and questions that she threw at her. She grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and shut the door. It took all of her strength to not burst out crying. But one question remained in her mind as memories flashed through her mind. Why?

'Why? That's a stupid question to ask.' Now she was going crazy.

"Who are you?"

'Just you're conscious stopping by to give you some support.'

"Great..."

'What? You know you love me.'

"I don't have time for this."

'You don't have time for me but you have time to cry huh? I was only going to help you make things better but-'

"How?!"

Kagome mentally slapped herself for saying that. She was talking to herself _again._ If someone found out she would be the laughing stock of the whole school, which would hopefully not happen.

'Since you're being so mean I'll only give you a hint. Inuyasha is not going out with who you think it is. But when you do find out, nothing will be the same anymore and you'll learn trusting people will be the hardest thing.'

When she noticed the voice in her head stopped, she played back the words it last said to her. But what did it mean by _'trusting people will be the hardest thing'_? She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down at her desk. She needed to figure out who he was _really_ dating before she found out the hardest way, to be told by him.

-

**Send To**: Dog Demon

**Subject**: Ignore me not!

Hello, Inuyasha! I'm sure you know who this is. I'm here E-mailing you today to find out whom you're going out with. I can't believe your cheating on me! _Senseless jerk_! Spare me, and tell me, so I don't have to come to your mansion and get it out of you myself!

Love ya,

Kagome

-

She added a little bit of her new act in there. It would be weird if she didn't cause then he would get suspicious. She closed her laptop and took a seat on the end of her bed.

_Knock-Knock._

Her mom opened the door and saw her daughter on her bed playing around with her fingers. She took a seat next to her, which brought Kagome out of her thoughts to who sat down next to her.

"Mom?"

"Kagome, what's wrong? You came running home from school so early and you didn't even answer my pleas to ask you why you did."

"I'm just not in the mood to talk about it mom. It... Hurts too much."

Her mom smiled at her and walked over to the door and stepped out, only her head peaking though. "Just remember if you need any help or if you need to talk things through... I'm here for you." She closed the door and left her daughter they're to think.

"What should I do?"

-

-

-

-

_A/N: It was a tiny bit longer than last time. I was going to make it longer but I wanted to stop it there. This story is almost halfway done to. I have everything already planned and and I know how it will end and stuff! I can't wait!_

_**Review Responses**_

_humble-bumble_: I'm glad you like her new act. She'll have that _hard going_ act for a little bit. I'm also sorry it was so short! My mom won't let me on the computer cause she says I'm on it too much. I never have time to write stories!

_Sesshy's kitten_: Lol! I take Spanish to and I have a C- in it. But I also take Japanese so I don't care about my Spanish grade. A D is English, that sucks must suck... if I got a D my mom would kill me, literally.

_Review!_

_Ja ne!_

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	7. Midnight Sightings Under the Moon

Winning You Back

Chapter 6

_Midnight Sightings Under the Moon_

* * *

Kagome looked up at the house, making sure she stood at the right one. 1239 Park Ave. She was here to visit Sesshomaru, the e-mail he sent her said to come here on the sixth. She reached into her pocket and flipped open her phone; making sure it was the right time and date. 

It was.

She readjusted her purse over her shoulder and took a deep breath in. "I can do this."

She steadily started to make her way up to the front door, her feet gliding along the white cement. Her hands started to shake as she balled her hands into a fist, knocking on the front door.

No one answered.

But that didn't surprise her. The house was huge, it had to be at least three stories high, the basement included. The house, or mansion, was a light blue color with gorgeous landscaping surrounding it. Flowers lined the walkway, and the grass was a healthy, dark green color. Kagome could only gape in amazement at the sight. Inuyasha's family was rich, they owned their own company, and so this shouldn't have surprised her. It's not like this was the first time she's had been there.

It had just been so long.

She didn't know what she would say when someone came to the door. What if it wasn't Sesshomaru? What would she say? She shook the thoughts from her mind and turned to face the door. Sesshomaru stood there, staring off past her, even though it looked like he was staring right at her.

"Come in." His words came out monotone, as usual. His voice never had any life in it.

She nodded and walked in, Sesshomaru shutting the door behind her. The mansion looked the same as usual; pictures of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and his family still lined the walls. They got new wooden flooring put it, and the walls were covered in blood red wallpaper. It seemed to make the place more life-less than it used to be. The warmth Kagome use to feel was now replaced with some dormant feeling she couldn't quite describe.

She continued to follow Sesshomaru through a horde of different types of rooms, each one giving off a different type of feel. Then he suddenly stopped in front of an open room, he motioned for her to go in first and take a seat. She complied and sauntered in, taking a seat on one of the leather chairs. She felt like she was in a therapist's room. Sesshomaru took a seat at the desk where he logged on his computer.

"Kagome, you know my idiot brother is dating another girl." He said it as f it was no big deal.

She cringed at his words. "Yes." She gulped. "Is that what you're here to talk to me about?"

He nodded in reply.

They sat in silence, the only noise being Sesshomaru roughly hitting the keys on his keyboard.

Kagome looked out the window, her eyes darting to the full moon that brightly shined down on the world below it. Its elegance was indescribable. She sighed warily, wishing she could just stare up at it all day, forgetting all of her worries.

"You ready for the truth?" Her mind came back to reality.

She nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

He cocked his head to the side, but his voice not changing a big by the mood in the room. "You have every right to know." He left it at that and presumed to turn the computer towards her so she could see what he was doing.

"Remember the day you left? How sad he was to see you go." Kagome tapped her fingers lightly on her leg to show that she was listening. "A week after that Kikyo came to visit, I can't say I know exactly what went on, but after that day she came over everyday since then."

She gasped, quickly putting her hands over her mouth to cover it up.

"He was cheating on you from the start."

Sesshomaru pointed to the computer screen. "Look here." His fingers stopped at an IM conversation between Inuyasha and Sango. "She knew about it and started asking him why he would do that to her. He had nothing to say."

She started to fiddle with her hair, an uneasy feeling started to fill the room. The worst was yet to come, and she could tell. There had to be a connection to all of this. But the clues weren't adding up in her mind. The only thing that came to her was that he cheated on her. There had to be more to the story than that.

There just _had_ to be.

"I don't know what went on between him and Kikyo when they were here alone. But whatever happened is the cause to his actions. And not too long after that he started to hang out with Sango and Miroku. All of them ended up going to clubs every Friday night. You can imagine what happened from there."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." There was a little edge to his voice, like there was something he wasn't saying.

"Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"Who is he dating now?" She tightened her grip on the leather chair; her nails digging into its surface. This was the whole reason she was here. The little details in between she could handle. Those didn't matter. This is what she really wanted to know, whom he was dating. But, aren't the things you want to know the ones that end up hurting you the most in the end?

He coughed, as if clearing his throat.

"…Sango."

"What? Are you joking me?" She stood up, obviously in great shock.

"It's the truth. Can you handle it?"

She shook her head back and forth, the anger she kept hidden beneath her starting to rise up inside of her. Of all the people he could have dated, he had to date her best friend -- the one that has been through everything with her.

And the worst part?

She agreed to date him.

"That _whore_." She didn't even bother to get any more details. She had enough to go on, enough to her angry. No, _pissed_ seemed to be a more appropriate word.

She mumbled quick thanks, grabbing her purse from the floor and pushing her way to the front door. Sesshomaru followed behind her, not saying a word.

Right as she opened the door to leave, Inuyasha stood in front of her, his arms wrapped around Sango in loving embrace. His laughter died down, and shock entered his features.

* * *

Whooa. It's been forever since I made an update. Haha. Sorry. Well, since it's summer again I should be finishing up my stories that I left up as cliffhangers, or untouched. Sorry for the long wait! I love you guys. : )

**KillxorxConsume**


	8. It All Comes Down To This

**A/N**: Wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I've even touched this story. Not to mention I left it at such a horrible cliff hanger. :p I do realize how horribly written it is, and I do realize that Unsuspecting Love is even worse. In time, I do not know when, I will go back and rewrite it. But until then, I'm just going to try and finish this. Don't forget, I was thirteen when I wrote all of this and I was a new writer, so don't kill me. Haha! Bear with me. ( :

* * *

Winning You Back

Chapter 8  
_It All Comes Down To This_

* * *

Out of the thousands of things she wanted to say at that moment, she couldn't. All she could do was stand there and stare at them.

The two people she trusted the most. No.

The two people she cared about more than anything, the two people she loved with all her heart, betrayed her.

When she found out something weird was going on, out of all the things she expected it to be, she never expected it to be something like this. And from the look on Sesshomaru's face, it was pretty obvious this has been going on for a while.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name with such shock it scared her. His eyes got wide as he quickly pushed Sango away from him. "It's not what you think!"

She walked out the door and brushed past them, stopping a few feet from them. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me again." She could feel the tears coming as she spoke those words. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to say.

And with that she left, leaving the two to think about what they just did.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to get home, and the minute she did she ran upstairs and jumped on her bed burying her face in her pillow.

"How could I be so stupid?" She pounded her fist hard against her bed. She was trying her best not to cry, but it was inevitable.

She didn't understand how she didn't see the signs: the lack of calling, the lack of interest in their relationship, the lack of _everything_. Not to mention she didn't notice how her friends slowly started to shy away from her.

Everything was starting to make sense.

She started to cry, not being able to hold it in anymore. It was all just too much.

Inuyasha, the one boy she gave a chance to (practically the only boy she really gave a chance too), screwed her over. The one boy who made all those promises. The one boy who wouldn't give up on her.

Where did that boy go?

She turned over in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she had to get her mind off of everything. Right now she didn't want to think about how shitty everything was going. She didn't want to remember the good time, and then to think about how they turned bad.

She shook her head. not having anything better to do, she went on her computer. As soon as she logged in her e-mail popped up showing she had a new message. That was strange.

**Subject**: About Your Situation

**Date**: 10/6/2004 7:31 PM Eastern Daylight Time

**From**: IceLord AOL .com

**To**: MikoGurl27

I apologize for you having to see that. I did not realize he would be home so soon... My brother is an idiot. If you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to e-mail me, or maybe we can meet for coffee.

_Sesshomaru_

She intently stared at the screen to see if she read that right. If her mind wasn't tricking her, it kind of seemed like Inuyasha's brother was asking her on a date! Did he actually pity her? That didn't seem like him at all. Too many weird things were happening at a time. But maybe, going out to coffee wouldn't be that bad.

"Maybe I can get some information on," she held back her tears as the memories starting flowing back," those two."

She opened up a reply message.

**Subject**: I Appreciate Your Concern

**Date**: 10/6/2004 7:43 PM Eastern Daylight Time

**From**: MikoGurl27 .com

**To**: IceLord AOL .com

I might just have to take you up on that offer. Anytime would be fine with me, just let me know when. Thank you again, without you I'd still be left in the dark about all of this.

_Kagome_

She clicked reply and took in a deep breath. If she got lucky, he would want it to be soon. She didn't know how much longer she could wait to see exactly what went on when she was gone. Honestly, she didn't even want to think about him, but there's just some things you need to know.

Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, what ever happened to Miroku? Maybe her first order of business was to consult Miroku.

She picked up her phone and dialed his Miroku's number.

"Moshimoshi," he answered in a cheery tone.

"Mirkou, It's Kagome."

"Ahh, lovely Kagome! I heard you're back in town-"

She cut him off. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, just sitting around at home, why?" he sounded a little suspicious.

"Meet me at the park in an hour."

"Alright..."

She hung up the phone. Miroku had to know something, after all him and Sango did have something going on for a while.

Her computer screen beeped a couple times. She glanced over to see what popped up on her screen.

**Dog Demon**: It's not what you think. I love you.

**Dog Demon**: Meet me tomorrow, we could talk.

**Dog Demon**: Hello? Kagome...

She immediately signed off of AIM and closed down her computer.

"Why...?" She hugged her knees and laid her head down in between them. It was over between them, nothing could change what she saw. But why did she feel like it was all her fault?

* * *

**A/N**: If any of you are still reading this...hope you enjoyed bahaha.


End file.
